


Peter, Please

by sgtlennon



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtlennon/pseuds/sgtlennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short one shot of peter and gwen!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter, Please

it had been a long day of saving people on the streets of new york, and all peter wanted to do was go home and relax. relieve some stress. what he didn't expect was for gwen to be laid out on his bed when he stepped through the window. and another thing he hadn't expected? her to be wearing lingerie, red and black that is. and fuck man, did it suit her body - her curves so fucking well. her hips were so nice in the underwear that went with the corset - and a garter belt held up thigh highs as she stood up from his bed to reveal she was wearing heels.

 

now, normally peter would be able to hide how unbelievably horny he was - but being in a skin tight suit - he had no luck.

 

"g-gwen what uh, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to stare anywhere but at her.

she crossed her arms on her chest and said "peter you can look at me, i didn't dress up for nothing."

"i would rather you have just been naked, gwen."

"i was saving that for you." she admitted as she closed the space between them, backing him up towards the wall and pinning him to it, wrapping one leg around his waist and running her lips along his jaw.

"gwen i- i had a long day and i-"

"what? don't you want to relieve some of that stress?" she whispered, right in his ear before nipping at the skin.

 

peter only felt himself getting harder in his suit, which by the way was a pain in the ass to take off. but when he felt gwens lips meet his - full of lust, hot and heavy, it only got worse.

 

"what about aunt may gwen i-"

"shes not home silly, now shut up and enjoy this. i know how hard you work." she bit her lip - and then his. working her way down as she moved the fabric of his suit out of the way to bite the skin of his neck.

"gwen i-"

 

thats when she got tired of his constant rambling and put her fingers in his mouth while saying "shhh." pulling up some of the fabric of his suit, she kissed lower - and lower - and lower. bite marks here and there, leaving her mark so that when people removed his mask to see his lips they just /knew/ he was hers.

 

eventually she was on her knees, like she always had been for him, kissing along his waistline - torturing and teasing as much as she could. hearing moans emerge from his mouth whispers of her name and begging were tied in.

 

"how bad do you want it?"

"d-don't do this, please." peter begged. and begged. and begged. until finally, gwen began pulling down the fabric of his suit - the boxers followed - but in turn, those came off with her teeth.

 

peter however was gripping onto the wall, one hand in her hair, and goddamn it was torturous. feeling her grab him like that - oh fuck, his shoulders were digging into the wall - his head was leaned back - mouth agape - eyes fluttered shut as she took him in her mouth. and her name was coming from his mouth as loud as it could.

 

she was unbelievable at this, his toes were curling in his boots. peter never lasted long when it came to getting head - but in bed? oh man.. he could go all night if he wanted to, but he let gwen have her way with him. he was struggling against the wall, pressing against the table next to him, knocking things off of it.

 

"oh fuck, gwen! fuck me!" he exclaimed, his hand shifting from her hair to his own. and gwen took him deeper, causing peter to jerk his body forward, making him moan louder - or would it be better to be classified as a scream?

 

either way, she had him in the back of her throat - moaning on his dick causing vibrations to flow throughout his body, causing him to shake. he leaned on the table, propping himself up with his elbows and groaning, bucking his hips further into her mouth.

 

repositioning himself so his posture was perfect, he bit his lip as not to let anymore moans slip from him - but he couldn't fucking help it. and when gwen added in a bit of teeth - oh god, it wasn't painful and even if it was - pain was pleasurable right? and whos to say peter didn't like that? he wasn't complaining - so why not keep going right?

 

peter began sliding down the wall and as he did, he pushed gwen off of him, pinning her to the floor and pressing his lips to hers. grinding his hips into hers to torture her as badly as she did him, he let go of her wrists and muttered. "meet me in the fucking shower." getting up from the floor, he pulled his boxers and suit pants back up but pulled off his gloves and shirt on the the way to the bathroom.

 

he was ready to fuck her - as badly as he wanted to come - as badly as he wanted to see her swallow all of it. he'd rather save it for her. grabbing a condom on the way out, he turned around to see her staring at him, biting her lip, and that alone made him not want to wait any longer.

 

struggling through the bathroom door to get his boots and pants off, he closed the door behind him only to have gwen slam through it. he felt her pin him to the wall and he sucked in a bit of air. "fuck me fuck me fuck me." he begged as she said "let me fucking do it, peter." she noticed he had gotten his boots off - that left his pants and boxers.

 

his thighs were thick and buff, his arms the same. he was muscular as hell and gwen loved every inch of him. she licked up his torso, turning around so her ass was against his crotch - grinding herself on him.

 

"don't be gentle with me gwen - fuck me fuck me PLEASE FUCK ME!" he groaned with his head thrown back, sweat was already dripping down his forehead as she giggled a bit to herself, licking her lips with a devilish smirk and sliding down him again with his pants and boxers coming off. he stepped out of them as gwen said "your turn." and peter bit his lip as he shook his head, she was undoing her garter belt for him - and he stopped her.

 

he slid her thigh highs off of her, kissing the skin there - biting it - nipping at it as he heard her moan and she stumbled backwards, stepping out of her heels as her hand fumbled in his hair and the other latched onto the sink. "peter!" she screamed as she gasped in, she wanted peter inside of her. now. whether it was him slamming inside of her or his tongue, either was fine. slipping out of her thigh highs as he pulled them off, she jerked her body anyway she could.

 

peter was torturing her - his fingers running up her thigh - over her panties, curling his fingers and she let out a small "fuck!" her hand tugging down on his hair. "mmm how bad do you want it?" he asked, smirking to himself. "peter fucking parker! please fuck me - fuck me so good so all the neighbors know your name. fuck me so good that i can't walk.. just fuck me!" peter ran his hands up her body and stood up as he said "strip for me."

 

gwen brought peter back into his bedroom and pushed him onto his bed, turning on some music as she was going to put a show on for him. beginning to shake her hips as she mimicked a dance she had seen in a video before. all the while she began removing what was left of her clothes. she felt herself only continue to get even more wet in her panties staring at peter completely naked on his bed. beginning to pull the string that tied her corset and pulling down the fabric between her breasts only to tease him. biting her lip as her hair was a mess from her bending over and wiggling her ass.

 

and peter? he was trying not to stroke himself to all of this. gwen turned away from him, peaking over her shoulder as she pulled off her corset, tossing it to the side and turning on her heels to face him. walking over to him, she straddled him on the bed and he had enough of her teasing. he did what he never expected to but he ripped the fabric of her thong, tearing it off of her. meanwhile his dick rubbed between her pussy lips as if to tease her and she moaned, throwing her head back. "no! not yet peter!" she exclaimed as she laid him back on the bed and went up further, sitting herself on his face.

 

and holy fuck, peter was ready to lose it. his hands were gripping her thighs - she pressed his head in deeper and his tongue? it was going slow - but gwen insisted on grinding into him. moaning his name "peter.. peter.." louder and louder each time. swears coming out of her mouth like she was a sailor. her hands tugging at his hair as his fingers dug deeper into her skin - hard enough to bruise it. she threw her head back as she felt herself get closer - closer to the edge, to the feeling of ecstasy. the feeling of his tongue, giving her slow yet swift licks. fuck, it was overwhelming. it was too much. thats when he took her by surprise and sped the movements up and god - that was even worse for gwen because she swore she had already came twice but she had lost count. how the fuck was he so good at this?

 

gwen gripped the wall behind him as she said - more like screamed. "fuck me peter, fuck me!" and thats when his tongue stopped entirely and she began to go back down on his body, her hips aligned with his - and god she had been so entirely fucking ready for him - all of him. no matter how big he was. feeling his dick inside of her - and at first the thrusts were slow.. even and he didn't go as deep. but as time went on, as their moans collided, as gwen got louder and begged and begged and begged for him to go harder, faster, deeper - he did. and then she remembered - he forgot the condom.

 

she stopped him and pulled herself off of him as she clobbered over to his desk, grabbing one and turning to him - he was standing right in front of her. taking the condom out of her hands, he pecked her cheek and smirked as he said "turn around." and she did, as peter put the condom on himself and he slammed her body down onto the desk - lining himself up as she spread her legs a bit. and just as he had before, his dick was inside of her. this time he rammed inside of her harder - faster. pulling her hair as he listened to her moan his name and stopped for a second - pausing his movements as one hand crept around to her neck and the other to the front of her pussy.

 

he began fingering her - slow as his lips were at her ear and he muttered "be. louder. especially if you want me to keep going." and thats when he resumed his movements - his hand still clasped around her neck. fingers digging into her throat - he was really making this hard for her to be loud. but he didn't go fast and hard immediately. he warmed up to it and eventually his hand went back into pulling her hair. "peter! please fuck me! faster, harder!" she screamed, and he noticed his window was still open. he wondered how many people heard. then again, he didn't care.

 

and peter did as she wanted - as she asked and begged for. and he swore it was like a song listening to gwen moan his fucking name so fucking loud. there was nothing better. he picked her up off of the table and pressed her body to his. his hands ran along her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same - only choking her instead. peter couldn't help but go harder and as deep as he could. "ughh gwen.." he muttered against her ear as he bit at it only a tad. his hand went from her throat down to her chest, groping her tits as gwen moaned, then it turned into a scream. as peter groaned, slamming his hips against her ass. "fuck oh my god gwen baby-" he was close, they both knew it.

 

gwen wasn't holding on much longer either, clasping his hair for dear life as she couldn't get enough. thats when she got filled with ecstasy all over again, feeling herself come - she wasn't holding herself back, she just let it all happen. gripping the side of the desk as peter came with a few more thrusts, and his head was swimming. he leaned against her back,  
wrapping his arms around her body and mumbling "f-fuck gwen.." she smirked and licked her lips as he backed out of her snd peeled the condom off.

 

"meet me in the bathroom for round two." she said, licking her lips and smirking at him as she left his bedroom to return to the bathroom - back to the shower they were going to take previously. 


End file.
